eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Staff of the Observers
dropped by kobolds in .| next = An Ancient Desert Power| }} Notes The is only dropped by certain kobolds that are level 40+. There are several places in that hold such kobolds: * enslaved kobolds in * 40+ kobolds in * 40+ kobolds in * dropped in Klak'Anon zoo for me 30 january 2010 * dropped off of Scout Pechyooka (he roams the southwest valley of Steamfont) * dropped off one of the stealthed patrolling kobolds in Kaladim (Near the king) - October, 2010. Several people have reported getting the drop from either of these places quickly, while having no luck with the other. The drop, however, seems to be purely random as long as you're killing level 40+ kobolds. The Lens is a body drop, so don't worry if you are over level 50. You may want to start the (kobold language required for part of this quest) and quests before farming the lens. Steps #Obtain the and examine it to Start the Quest #Speak with inside the in . #He requires a lens: #*Travel to in . Then enter the instanced zone and kill (Level 43^^^). #Return to in . #Next, he needs 3 catalysts: #*Harvest heavy mineral water in the . #**This is in the center of the geyser at in the . #***''Note: You may need to harvest this multiple times until you get the mineral water. Most of the time you will only harvest a "steam vent."'' #*Harvest ice crystals from in . Enter from the Icespire Caves at . #**Travel to the end of the zone and clear the room. Level 48 - 49^^^ mobs, quite hard for the level. Low 50's players may need assistance. At 58 the entire zone was grey. The statue is at . The mobs guarding the statue will attack, even if they are grey enough to otherwise be non-aggro. Then harvest the crystals at the base of the statue. #***''Note: is a Raid x2 zone, and has a level 44 Epic x2 halfway through. It is not required to kill it, but it will be hostile if you are below level 55. You are required to kill all the mobs in the last room to gather the crystals though, even though the zone might be grey to you. The quest forces you to kill all before gathering.'' #***''Note: If you die in the final room against the attacking mobs, they will not attack you again once you return to the final room, and leave you to harvest the crystals at the bottom of the statue and still receive the update. (You still get the message, "You might want to take care of the creatures that are attacking you first!", even though nothing attacks you.)'' #*Harvest molten crystal from near the Ulteran Spire. #Return to in . #Get the key to the door Vhizz saw from a kobold that has been run off by his fellows. ##Speak to , a kobold in at . To understand him, you need to speak Serilian (the kobold language), which you learn by completing the Language quest . ##Kill 3 named kobolds in ##* lvl 47^ - Roams around ##* lvl 45^^^ - In the (POI area, not the instance), within the greater cavern where roams. Pechmooka's placeholder is ##* lvl 40^ - In . The placeholder is which can spawn at any of the flags in the crater, as can the named. ##Return to the in for the key. #Enter from the in . The entrance is in the , behind the banner. The trash mobs are level 49 & 50^^^ along with some 49 & 50^ groupings of 3. #Kill for the . (Touch his food bowl to make him attackable) #*WARNING: At 50% health, the king will call the zone to him, so clear before you engage. Reward * * fr:Le Bâton des observateurs